The present invention relates to devices for amplification and unattended recording of sounds and, in particular, for devices adapted for use by hunters for unattended recording of game animal sound activity in hunting areas.
It is particularly important for hunters to be able to determine particular locations in hunting areas in which game animals tend to frequent. Many varieties of game animals tend to pass through, congregate or linger in particular locations. However, determining the particular locations in which game animals are likely to be found is not a simple task. The hunter who relies on good fortune to stumble across an area in which animals are likely to be found will probably cover large amounts of territory fruitlessly and may, in fact, pass through an area in which animals are likely to be found at a different time of the day without ever realizing the desirability of the location.
Furthermore, hunters are limited to particular seasons of the year in which hunting activity may be conducted. Hunting activity is, therefore constrained both by the large geographic area in which hunting may be successfully accomplished and the limited amount of time in which to determine the most favorable locations.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to be able to determine in advance of a hunting season those specific locations within a larger area in which hunting is most likely to be successfully accomplished. It is known that particular varieties of game animals produce distinctive sounds, both due to vocalizations and to physical movements. Therefore, areas frequented by game animals may be identified in advance of a hunting season by amplifying and recording sound activities over a period of time to determine whether a particular locality has any potential for game animal activity.
While certain prior art has been directed to the problem of enhancing the hearing acuity of a hunter while in the process of hunting, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,613 issued to Brown on Sep. 6, 1988, the present inventor is unaware of any prior art directed to the unattended amplification and recording of game animal sound activities.